There is already a plurality of keyboard types. However, there are still some problems. Simply constructed keyboards often have problems with the detection if multiple key switches are activated at the same time. These problems are known for instance as “ghost keys” and “mask keys”. On the other hand it is important to keep the complexity of the keyboard as low as possible.